<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Eyes by nilshki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467961">Hungry Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki'>nilshki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Raymond showed PDA and the one time it wasn't public.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/gifts">forgetme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is "Hungry Eyes" by Greyson Chance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1. Kevin walked out of the office followed by Raymond. He’d come to visit his husband, and though he had the ulterior motive of seeing Peralta, it was always lovely to see Raymond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nice of you to stop by, Kevin,” said Raymond. “Enjoy you day, I hope it is productive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Raymond, I hope you day is productive as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then. Raymond stuck out his hand. A little shocked, Kevin took it, and they shook goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PDA at the office, my, my,” Kevin quipped as he raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t help myself,” replied Raymond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin was pleased by this. It wasn’t often that he reduced Raymond to this, unable to control himself even in public, but it always made him smug. And today, a little guilty. He had purposely turned on the charm a little, hopeful that Raymond wouldn;t think it was too strange that he was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, he needed to get to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I please use the precinct facilities before heading to work?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you for asking permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for granting it.” This open flirting was making him feel even guiltier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went off to find Peralta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2. They were walking around the Met, one of their favorite date spots. Kevin was particularly fascinated by the medieval art and Raymond knew he loved to visit whenever he could. It made Kevin’s heart soar that they knew each other so well. They would check out the Middle Eastern art afterwards for Raymond.</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly someone came up to them. “Kevin, is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. It was his ex-boyfriend. “George, hello how are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made small talk for a few minutes, and Kevin was just wishin Raymond would return from the bathroom, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Raymond, and he could read the jealousy on his face. It made Kevin’s heart speed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Raymond Holt, Kevin’s husband. Who are you?” He asked, and Kevin could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the curt and rude tone. Unlikely George would hear it, but it was kind of making Kevin </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s never seen jealous Raymond before. It was hot. And more PDA? Even hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d have to go home soon. Kevin would make up for missing the Middle Eastern art another way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3. Kevin hated Christmas parties at the university. Everyone was so stuck up, and even if they thought better of Raymond now than before, they still mostly treated him with disdain. It made Kevin so angry. </p><p>
  <span>This year was better though, because Raymond was more confident. In fact, he’d been standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>extraordinarily</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to Kevin the entire time, as if staking his claim. His colleagues had given them poorly disguised looks of disbelief at their overt display. But Kevin didn’t mind. In fact, he could get used to PDA Raymond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4. They were walking in the park on a crisp fall afternoon when Raymond reached over and ran a hand through Kevin’s hair. Kevin stopped for a moment, shocked at the level of affection. </p><p>
  <span>“You had a leaf in your hair,” said Raymond said, but his voice was smug. And then he winked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kevin reached up and realized his hair was messed up. He ran a hand over to smooth is and shot Raymond a glance of reproach. But it was only half-hearted, and by Raymond’s expression, he knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5. Kevin was having an off day. He was tired and grumpy as he waited for Raymond to stop by on the way home from work. Kevin’s car had broken down so raymond was going to swing by and they would ride the train home together. At least he wouldn’t have to wait until he got home to see his husband. He would have to wait on the hug he wanted though. </p><p>
  <span>When they were finally on the train, Kevin leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. Today was almost over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Raymond reach over and then hesitantly grab his hand. He looked at his husband in shock but Raymond wouldn;t meet his eyes. Kevin smiled. He loved this man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+1. Later that night, they lay in bed, Kevin with his head on Raymond’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s up with all the PDA lately?” he asked. Raymond looked down at him. “I show you how much I love you at home, but I realized we hardly ever express it otherwise. I don’t want us to be vulgar, but I like being able to show you all the time.” He then leaned down to kiss Kevin, deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin sighed into his mouth and replied. "That's fine with me, definitely. I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raymond rolled them over and got started on round two. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>